


Loki’s Bride

by Luna_Maynard



Series: Loki’s Bride [1]
Category: Marval, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Maynard/pseuds/Luna_Maynard
Summary: Y/N is poor but knows her way around a man. She may be a virgin but she’s got experience where is counts. Her sister, Sarah, and her are the most beautiful females in all of Asgard. Odin wants them for his sons. Will they be able to handle raising their adopted children and hiding their beauty from the princes? Or will Loki’s game prove a challenge for them?
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Thor/reader’s sister
Series: Loki’s Bride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

She was pure elegance and beauty. No ever rivaled her, except her sister Sarah. She was born to a low ranking family, but her beauty had caught the eye of Odin. He was determined to have her marry one of his sons. He had her invited to the castle, where he gave her a tour personally with his wife. They spoke to her and both enjoyed her company. Then Odin said she was to marry Thor, but he was shot down. He looked at the girl confused. 

“I can not marry Thor, my sister is in love with him. I will not hurt her feelings like that. She rivals my beauty equally, have her marry Thor. I will marry anyone else you choose for me.” Y/N bowed and dare not look at the king for she knew she upset him. But he laughed instead, then he declared that her sister shall marry Thor and he would have both of the most beautiful women in Asgard as his daughters. For Y/N would marry Loki. She pushed her feelings down and thanked Odin. She was then escorted home by the Royal guards. When she thanked the guards and they left she went in and told her family the news. The sisters squealed in excitement, Y/N and her sister started to plan on how to get the princes to fall in love with them. 

Y/N had already told Odin that he was to tell his son they were forbidden to see the girls faces till the wedding. He agreed, and they girl got out they’re vails. Tho poor many rich men gave them gifts, they asked for vails to hide their faces once. Y/N’s vails was green and black like loki often wore, it covered her face perfectly but still let her hair be seen. Her sister had Thor’s colors and the fabric was the same for both. But unlike Y/N her sister’s covered her hair. They picked out long dresses that were identical. Both dresses had a corset that didn’t tie right but fit them fairly. The skirts were worn but still looked good. They didn’t care that the dresses look poor, they were their favorites. They parents were requested to show up as well so that Odin may introduce the whole family even they two children the sisters had adopted due to their parents passing. They’re were virgin mothers as the poor folks said. It was common for children to have virgin mothers and no fathers. Not even set of parents survived the harsh conditions of the small villages where they lived. Many got infected after birth or starved making sure the child ate first. But at the same time there was never any orphans for long. The farmers of the village always took in children to raise. 

The sisters were born to there parents but took in the children that called them mom after a friend of theirs died of infection. The children never had a father, but now they were about to get some. The end of the week came near and the Royal Guards showed up with a carriage for the family. The family gave their farm to a large family without one so it could be looked after till they got back. They left and the children sat in the girl’s lap for the ride and slept for most of it. The girls strategized about the best approach for the evening.

“I want to introduce they children as ours and then our parents before us.” Y/N said softly to not wake the children 

“These are our children and our parents? I see the appeal it gets the truth out there.” Sarah say in a equal voice to Y/N. “What if we go in first and they aren’t allowed in right away?”

“Then we introduce ourselves and then the children. We may be poor but we have class. We’ll use it to our advantage.” Y/N was always a spicy character. 

In childhood the sisters were pranksters but they were always trying to learn new things as well. They learn how to dance, write and even proper table manners from some of the nobles that tried to court them. Tho the sisters made a pact with each other when the were just 7. They’d use their beauty to their advantage but if they ever caught the eye of the Royal family they wouldn’t marry the prince their sister loved. They knew it impossible at the time but still dreamed. Sarah learned to hold her alcohol, while Y/N delved into books. Tho once she found out what reading was like she didn’t want to stop till her sister took her drinking. The two girls laughed at the memories and then put their vails on as they entered the city. They woke up the children so they could see the sites as they approached the castle. When the exited the carriage the two small children went running off towards a garden and Y/N went after the while Sarah helped their parents. 

“What have i told you two about running off?” Y/N smiles and laughed as the younger one of the two boys fell down being tripped by the older one. “You as both such mischief!” She laughed hard as they two boys started wrestling. “Come now my sons, lets go inside.” The attempt of controlling the laughter was futile. The children got up and dusted themselves off as they followed Y/N back to the rest of the family. Sarah picked up her son and helped clean off his face some. 

“Will you two mischievous foxes behave while we’re here? Or do we have to constantly be with you?” Both boys said they’d try but the sisters knew they’d have to watch them as they do at home.

“Children are often restless, these must be Jackson and Maximus. My you are much cuter the Y/N said.” The Queen smiles and the family bows to her. “You needn’t bow we’ll be family after all.”

“This one is Max he’s the older of the two boys and my son. Jackson is Y/N’s son.” Sarah spoke as calmly as she could and Jackson hid behind Y/N legs. “Jackson doesn’t leave my sister’s side often.” 

“That’s alright, come everyone is waiting for you.” Frigga lead the girls and their family to the grand hall. “Now Y/N and Sarah will enter first then once you are introduced, your family will enter and you may introduce them. Is that alright?” She looked at the two girls that looked slightly worried.

“We know that only you and Odin can see past the vail but I’m worried my magic isn’t strong enough if the princes decide to look past them. I am not as strong as others my age.” Y/N was worried because this was one thing they absolutely didn’t want to do. They vowed that the princes should get to know them first, not just see their beauty.

“I’ll put my own magic overtop yours so they can’t. You have nothing to worry about.” Frigga was so kind the sisters felt safe. Tho they’re family was the best looking bunch, they knew everything would go well. The girls thanked Frigga and then had the boys stay and told them when the doors opened after the girls had entered then they could come in. But they had to wait. Frigga even told them if they waited well she’d give them a special treat. 

The girls entered the grand hall with Frigga and Odin stood up from his throne and met the girls half way first greeting his wife then greeting the girl and giving them each a gentle hug. It seemed out of character and slightly frightened the two princes. He then called his sons over and introduced them.

“These are my sons Thor and Loki.” He motioned to each boy as he said their names. “My sons these are your wonderful brides to be. This is Sarah, and he older sister Y/N.” The did the same for the girls. Both sides bowed and gave a small greeting before banging is heard and crying. 

“Forgive us sir.” The doors open with a small wave of Sarah’s hand and the two young boys ran in yelling for their mothers. Causing the girls to laugh. 

“Jackson what did you do to Max?” Y/N was the first to speak as she picked up her son. “He look like a frost giant.” He laughter continues as Sarah cleans Max up.

“Jackson what have we told you about using magic inside?” Sarah was laughing as Max was crying. “There, there, your alright my strong warrior.” she rubbed his back and turned to Odin. “My apologies Your Highness our children slept most of the way here and haven’t gotten their energy out.”

“Max started it! He said that the stupid jerk princes wouldn’t like you if they knew about us!” Jackson who had been sobbing into Y/N shoulder finally spoke and his words made Odin laugh. 

“I assure you they are liked any less. You two must be the famous tricksters Y/N told us about. Max is skilled with magic i see. And judging by the marks on both boys they’re fighters.” Odin’s laughter calms down enough to speak. “They are as spirited as you said, it’ll be nice having them in the castle.”

“Thank you Sire, and these lovely souls are out parents.” Y/N introduces her parents and Sarah finally calms Max. “Jackson can you be nice and say hi to the stupid jerk princes? Or are you going to let your brother do better then you?” She asks in a soft tone, stern but not mean.  
“Then can i go play with my new grandma?” Y/N looked at Frigga who nodded happily almost crying tears of joy at the sound of the name grandma. When Y/N nodded to the little boy and wiped his tears he turned his head to face the princes and laid it on her shoulder. “Hello prince thor and prince loki. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Jackson, you may call me Jack.” He turns his head away from them still sniffling but then Frigga goes over to him.

“Can i take you? We can go play in my garden if you’d like.” Frigga smiled softly at the young boy who smiled and reached for her. She took him in her arms and offered for her soon to be co-grandparents to join her. “Max do you want to come too?” Max nodded and Sarah put him down and whispered to him.

“Princes Thor, Price Loki, I’m Maximus only people that are nice to my mom may call me Max.” He then leaves with Frigga and his grandparents.

“Sorry for their behavior.” Both girls say in unison and bow to Odin who was chuckling.

“They’re very spirited. For today rest and explore the castle tonight we’ll hold party for your arrival then tomorrow my sons will take you and your children around the city.” Odin smiled at the girls and they thanked him and the princes then left to join their children. Thor was the first to speak after the girls were gone.

“Father you can’t be serious! How do you expect us to marry them?! They’re poor and from such a small village!” Thor was extremely upset. “And you wont even let us see their faces! Are they truly that ugly.”

“Only a buffoon would say that. There’s more to a woman then beauty brother. And didn’t you hear anything father told us earlier? They’re virgin mothers, they’ve never been with a man. Those kids are not there’s by blood.” Loki was curious about the girls and wondered why they would ask their father to ban everyone from seeing their faces before the wedding. “Let’s make a game of this brother, whoever can convince their bride to take off their vail and show them her face first wins. But we can’t be direct.”

“Loki do not make games of this!” Odin was stern but Thor eagerly agreed “if either of you screw this up with one of them we lose both of them! Do bot mess this up. They’re valuable to the kingdom.” Odin seeing there was no talking it out of them gave them rules instead.


	2. First dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time with the girls! Sorta, hopefully they “man” don’t mess it up too badly. Will feelings start forming? Or will the feelings be toyed with?

Y/N and Sarah had explored the castle with their children while Frigga talked with the girls parents. After they explore the children grew tired and Sarah ended up carrying Max while Y/N carried Jackson. 

“I was hoping they’d last longer then this.” Sarah sighed and Y/N giggles.

“Excuse me fair ladies!” Thor’s booming voice echos down the hall. Both girls make a face under their vails and cover the children’s ears. “We were wondering if you’d allow us to escort you to the party tonight.” 

“No i think we’ll be fine.” Sarah says sternly rocking Max to keep him sleeping.

“And what of you Lady Y/N?” Loki was gentle and sweet as he spoke softly as to not wake Jackson. 

“Thank you my Prince, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, i told my son he could escort me. But if you wish when we arrive I’d be happy to join you.” Y/N spoke just as smooth and soft as Loki which made him smile. She rubbed Jackson’s back to sooth him as he began to stir.

“It’d be my honor, I’ll be anxiously awaiting your arrival tonight then. Would it be alright if i sat next to you at the dinner? Unless Jackson wishes to sit between us?” Loki was careful about his words. He knew to gain her trust, he’d have to consider the child. Or gain the child’s favor first. 

“I’d enjoy that very much. If you gentlemen will excuse us though Me and my sister promised our boys some quality time.” Y/N says and Jackson wake up rubbing his eyes. 

“Are we still going to the library?” Jackson’s small voice alerts everyone to his presence. 

“Y/N, them book ain’t going to be able to help him when it comes to being around others.” Sarah says and sighs. “I’m taking Max to the training yard for lessons with Odin I’ll meet you in our room okay?” Y/N just nods then turn her attention to Jackson.

“Listen not to your aunt, there’s always a clever solution to a fight that doesn’t require a fist.” Y/N say to Jackson then walks towards the library Loki following. 

“May i join you as well? I’d like to know what my future son and wife like to read.” Loki speaks as he walks with them.

“Only if you’re nice to mommy! You don’t deserve her.” Jackson’s voice was harsh but cute.

“And why do you think that?” Loki ask the child as the Enter the library. 

“Because princes always look down at people like mommy. They’re mean because she’s poor, but money has nothing to do with it.” Jackson nuzzles Y/N’s neck as she puts him down. 

“Go pick out some books to read darling.” Y/N urges Jackson and he runs off to find some books. “Jackson was very small when his mother died. She was a very good friend of mine. He doesn’t remember at all, but he’s happier now which is good.” She looks at loki who looks a little shocked that she just told him that. Then she walks off looking at the many books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah was impressed that her sister’s plan had worked so smoothly. She smiled as Thor had followed her to the training yard. Max and Odin were playing with swords, or rather Odin was holding a stick steady while Max hit it with a wooden sword. Max was trying to get the hang of swinging something that wasn’t a stick anymore. 

“If i may be so bold as to ask how Max came to be in your care?” Thor was hesitant but asked anyway.

“His mother died in the weeks following his brother’s birth. He was very upset and when we took them both in he grew an attachment to me. while his brother, still a baby, grew extremely attached to Y/N. She stopped everything, even turned down a few marriage proposals so she could fully take care of Jackson. I did the same thing so i could teach Max. He wanted to learn to fight so he would be able to protect me and the farm.” Sarah smiled at the Sight of Max. “Our village is small and we are only farmers and small families.” Her vail gently shifted in the small breeze but not enough to show anything. “Me and Y/N want better lives for them but we never thought we’d get this far.” Max falls down having slipped but gets right back up. Sarah worried goes over to him and checks him for and cuts Thor close behind her. Tho not the child’s father, Thor knows he’s father will never budge and that by marriage he’ll become a father either way. 

“Are you alright Max?” Thor asks and dusty off the boy from the dirt.

“Y-yes, I’m okay.” Max sniffles some and dives into Sarah’s arms crying some. “I’m sorry mama! I fell down and made you worry! I’m trying my best I swear!” He all but screams the fear and determination in his voice as he clings to his mother desperately.

“You did very well, even great warriors fall down. Both me and Thor have many times.” Odin tell the boy.

“Yes but it’s always important to stand up again. Don’t give up just because of a tumble.” Thor added to his father’s words and Max looked at them, then smiled at his mother.

“There’s my little lighting bolt, always have a spark to give huh?” Sarah smiles at her son and he nods as she kisses his forehead. “You’ve been at it for a while, let get you washed up and ready for tonight. What do you think? Thor can even pick out some clothes for you.” Her voice tho directed at Max Thor can feel her eyes on him as she speaks. He begins to desperately what to see her face.

“Of course! Thor has some clothes from he was Max’s age that would look stunning on him.” Odin smiles and claps a hand onto Thor’s shoulder as if reminding him of the rule he made. The princes were absolutely forbidden to touches the girls vails. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki and Thor waited by the grand door for the girls. They both looked anxious even when their mother spoke to them to calm them. Frigga couldn’t help but laugh at the boys as they waited.

“They remind me of you when we were announced. You were so worried about how the bight would go.” Frigga whispered to Odin as she took her seat next to him. “I think our boys will do very well, but i must admit I’m more excited to finally be a grandmother.”

“Yes it is about time we had little ones running around again. Tho with those girls already having a child each I’m worried about them having more. If they’ll want more that is.” Odin looked at his wife and she took his hand in hers.

“We talked about that in the garden actually. Both girls want many more children. After Jackson and Max cane into their lives they enjoyed all the special moments. They want to relive them all again with children they carry. Since they didn’t get that the first time around.” Frigga giggles and the impressed look on Odin’s face. “Their mother was the woman who over saw every birth in their village. She used to be a midwife. She trained both the girls. And taught then how to cook even for a picky eater.” Frigga felt a since of pride knowing her boys in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I’m happy you guys like this story so far!


	3. A feast to remember prt 1

A vision of beauty, like a ghost she floats across the floor with her son by her side and her sister in tow behind her. Y/N stood at the door to the grand hall and looked at her sister both nodding and putting down their vails as the door opens. Every set of eyes is on them as they enter. Immediately women start to whisper.

“Are those the two whores?” Some can be heard asking, “they must truly be hideous to have to cover their faces.” Others say, “who are those two trollops to bring such young children to a party like this.” Was the worst and Odin stood making sure his chair made noise and everyone turned to him and Frigga as they approached the two girls. 

“I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming my dears!” Odin announces as he approaches. Frigga is on her knees in an instant to hug both Mac and Jackson as they yell a very loud grandma and run into her arms. “What better way to introduce my daughters to be then to let them have the first dance of the night with their betrotheds!” He chucks and Thor and Loki come over and bow to Y/N and Sarah. 

“It’s a true honor that you have chosen us as wives for your sons, but by the whispers of the room i think some other women look rather grab at them first.” Y/N jokes and Loki can tell she trying to see what he’ll do in response. And before Odin can respond Loki jumps in.

“What are all these other people if they do not compare to a woman with sure intelligence and grace weather she is beautiful or not?” Loki hold out his hand to Y/N, “my future bride, i ask that you give me the true honor here and allow me to dance with you.”

“Please enjoy yourself sister, Thor instead of a dance would you care to get a drink with me?” Sarah is quick to encourage her sister while avoiding the dance floor all together. Her body visibly relaxes when Thor agrees and takes her hand in his.

“An intellectual am I?” Y/N asks as she takes Loki’s hand and they move to the dance floor. Like a perfect picture their bodies move in sync which surprises Loki just as her love of book and knowledge.

“Are you not? I thought you were by the book you were reading earlier in the library.” Loki smiles at her and Y/N blushes under her vail. “So tell me honestly why you wear the vail.”

“To keep others away from me, I’m not a fan of attention.” Y/N speaks softly while Loki chuckles, “I’m serious, I don’t like being in the spotlight. I used my skills and magic to keep me out of it while my sister take the spotlight.” 

“And what kind of skill do you have? As your husband to be i need to know everything about my darling wife and her life.” Loki as sliver tongued as ever hoping to find out information. 

“My sister would plan events for the village and everyone would attend and she’d sing a wonderful song while I would deal with unsightly people for the king.” Loki stopped in his tracks and Y/N bowed to him to end the dance. “He never saw my face before same went for anyone i was assigned, he gave me permission to tell you all this too.” She looked up at Odin and bows before going to the balcony Loki following close behind listening and hanging onto every word. “I’d enter their dreams and scare them awake. Then before they could fully be aware that i was even there, i was on top of then a blade to their throat. I’d tell then of the crime they committed and scatter the evidence around the room as they bleed out.” Y/N looks at the sky. “My sister always gathered the information that we needed and then would take it to the king in the dead of night with me by her side. He’d look it over then give my sister her next target and he’d tell me if the evidence was worthy of punishment. Our boys don’t know about, because when Jackson came into my care i was set to marry a noble that I didn’t love. He hated the thought of a so that wasn’t his blood. I left him and asked Odin for a pardon from marry anyone, he approved and told me I could relax and take care of my son. I helped my sister with her job because with the boys it was easier to blend in. Now there old enough they’ll need father’s and Odin saw my face from a painting that apparently someone sent him. He called for me immediately and we talked it over. I agreed one the condition my sister marry Thor and we get to wear our vails. I don’t need more enemies that might try to hurt you was well.” Y/N finally turned to look at Loki and he was looking out at the stars in the sky.

“You’re only a few years younger then me yet I knew you looked so familiar. I saw you sneak i and out of the castle with your sister. Or sometime my mother taking care of wounds you got that black vail always covering your face.” Loki turns to look at you. “I’d like to get to know you even more, your a very interesting person and not just because of the vail.” Y/N laughs and Loki’s genuinely smiles at that, happy to hear her laughter. “Shall we join my parents and grab some food to eat?” Sweet and simply yet those few words strike to deep inside Y/N she’s almost not sure how to react to the warm and cozy feeling inside her chest. A simple yes leaves her lips before she can stop it and walking arm in arm with Loki taking the seat next to him. Jackson leaves Frigga’s lap for Y/N’s in a heartbeat and Loki chuckles and offers the child some food. 

“Thank you by the way.” Y/N’s voice is softly and Loki would’ve probably missed it if he wasn’t paying so much attention to her. “F-for earlier, I’ve never gotten to say that out loud to anyone but my sister before. It’s nice to be able to talk about it with someone who can tell when a person is lying.” The smirk on her lips catches him so off guard just like her words that he completely and uncharacteristically misses that she put something in his drink. 

“A toast to my sons having a good marriage ahead!” Odin stands and hold up his glass.

“And to hopefully many princes and princesses to fill the halls of the castle!” Y/N and Sarah stand and laugh in unison as they speak then as Odin take a sip the girls follow then Thor and Loki. Both princes start to cough and look at their cups as their mouth feel like they’re on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Posting more soon


	4. A feast to remember part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are give and talks are had. What will happen next?

As both princes try to keep calm both girls giggle and Sarah is the first one to speak.

“Are you alright? You’re face in red Thor, do i make you nervous?” She smirks and both her and Y/N make there was to stand in front of Odin and speak in unison as if they planned it.

“Our gracious and powerful king we bring you a gift from our small village, we hope it spices your meals and that you’ll enjoy it greatly.” Y/N having let her magic drop to catch the princes of guard made sure they couldn’t see anything clearly as she knew Loki would be paying close attention to her after the tail she told him. Tho not entirely a lie most of the story was false. Seemed Loki was slipping and he knew it as he was hot with rage and the drink. But he knew when he was bested and couldn’t be mad for long.

“How can I accept such a wonderful gift, unless it’s by you two.” Odin smiles and takes the gift giving it to a servant to take to the kitchen. And i have gifts for you two as well.” He waves his hand and soldiers walk in with two horses and some dresses along with shirt and pants. “I hope these will make you much more comfortable here. These two horses shall be yours to ride whenever you like. I have also prepared two horses for you to be able to ride without your vails if you ever wish privacy, along with some land to ride one.”

“It’s wonderful thank you you’re majesty” Sarah keeps herself composed unlike Y/N, who goes up to the horses the moment Odin stopped speaking and petting the black one with a beautiful black and silver mane. She pets it and rest her head on it’s nose as she rubs long it’s neck before going to the side looking at the horses legs.

“She’s magnificent, do they have names?” Odin shakes his head not wanting to ruin her moment and Y/N continues speaking. “How about Jinx? Or maybe Star light after this gorgeous mane of yours?” The horses neighs and stops it’s hooves twice, causing Y/N to giggle. “Star light it is then, a beautiful name for a queen of a horse.” 

“Take them to the stables sister and I’ll see to the clothes. You won’t care much anyways will you.” Sarah smiles and Y/N nods both children following her as she leads the horses to the stables. “Thor could you please accompany my sister and the horses I’m afraid she might hurts herself alone with such large animals.” Thor nods a bit perplexed but goes anyways feeling his father’s eyes on him. “Loki I’d like your hep with the clothes. Meet me in my sister’s room. Frigga if it’s not to much I’d like your assistance in the matter as well.” Both agree and Sarah leaves going with the servants going to her sister’s room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
At the stables

“You are absolutely amazing, such beautiful creatures.” Y/N brushes down each horse with calm and soothing strokes while complimenting them along with soft singing. Both children sit not to far from Y/N, listening and enjoying her melodies as she sings to the horses. Thor doesn’t even think she knows him or the kids are there by the she doesn’t speak to anyone but the horses. It seems like hours pass before Thor finally speaks.

“Would you like to go for a ride Lady Y/N?” The small squeak that comes from Y/N confirming she had no idea anyone else was with her. “I didn’t mean to startle you, your sister..”

“Yes I’m aware my sister worried about me around horses. I just didn’t think anyone followed me here. I always took care of the horses back home, my sister is afraid of anything bugger then a sheep.” Y/N mindless went back to brushing the horses. “As much as I’d love to ride it’s rather late for tonight and the children need to be getting to bed. “Thank you for the offer. Maybe I’ll get a chance later.” She picks up Jackson whose fallen asleep to the singing earlier and takes Max’s hand walking with Thor back to the castle and to her room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
At Y/N’s room shortly after she’s left

Sarah set the clothes out to see each individual outfit when Loki and Frigga walk in.

“What did you need help with exactly?” Loki spoke as he looked at his colors and how the adorned the room.

“My sister is an animal lover and knows nothing about dressing herself properly. As her future husband i want to see if you can pick her clothes for her, i asked for your mom so she can give examples of events or occasions that’ll she need a particular style of dress for. Horses riding she already has covered.” Sarah looks at Loki as if studying him before stepping aside. As Frigga tells Loki different things Loki picks out different outfits for each thing, and Sarah either approves or shakes her head silently. After a few hours and going through every outfit Sarah has them all put away and thanks Frigga. As Frigga leaves Sarah closes the door and turns to Loki. “My sister is my best friend and if you continue to pretend you care when you don’t then she will continue to tell you lies, and you’ll foolishly believe her because you’re slowly slipping into her spell. My sister isn’t a toy to play with, neither am i. She’s stubborn and strong headed yes but you’ll find challenging her is a mistake. It’s true she worked for the all father but she never killed with a blade. So just be careful, she hates idiots.” Sarah turns to open the door and just before she does she glances over her shoulder. “No matter how many books you read or thing you learn, Loki, you’ll best a master who’s adapted to the game whenever it changes.” With those words she opens the door and goes to greet her sister a few steps down the hall. They take the children to their own bedroom before thanking Thor and Loki and going to Sarah’s room. Locking the door behind them. “Ready?”

“More then you” the vails come off as Y/N answers Sarah and the get out the black outfits they’ve worn so often.


	5. Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Midgard! Can the boy handle what they see? Or are they going to confront the girls after?

Loki couldn’t get past what Sarah had said about Y/N lying so easily with him. As him and Thor walk next to each other their rooms they both notice the bifröst

“Did the bifröst just start up?” Thor was confused but then Loki noticed two shadows moves towards it.

“Yes it did and we’re following them.” Loki points and then both him and Thor quickly follow the two shadows and they move swiftly and silently to the bifröst. And stop dead in there tracks as there standing in front of Heimdall are Sarah and Y/N. 

“You must hurry or you’ll be miss your chance.” Heimdall urges Y/N towards the bifröst. “He’ll not wait forever, this moment is rare. Take it while you can.” 

“But what about Loki? He has to come with us!” Y/N looks at Heimdall pleading, “please I promised he could come with. He always come with me to Midgard!”

“Sister go I’ll get him and bring him to you, hurry or he really will leave you!” Sarah pushes Y/N, “take my snake till then. She’ll protect you.” Suddenly a bird flies is screeching. “Then be on time Loki, don’t yell at me.” She adjusts her mask she has covering her face and a snake rest around her neck.

“Time to go. I’ll give you the night, call me if you need me sooner.” Heimdall hugs the girls and they enter the bifröst. The moment they’re gone Heimdall turns to face Loki and Thor. “I know you’re there.”

“Where are they going?” Thor asks curiously but doesn’t take his eyes off where the girls just were.

“Midgard, Y/N has a friend there. She rarely get to see him and he sent her a letter urging her appearance immediately for a sport called surfing. He says a great swell is coming and knows she’ll love it. You two want to go after them and watch don’t you?” Heimdall looks at Loki who’s moved forward.

“Yes” that simple word from Thor is all it take and he pushes Loki forward and they follow after the girls.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“I know it might be crazy but have you the story?” A boy sits playing his guitar and singing by a fire while Y/N sits across from him singing with him.

“I think i heard it vaguely, oh tell me more boy.” She smiles while they sing the ocean waves hitting the sand can be heard in the background.

“He’s from the perfect paradise, you’re living on the darker side.” He chuckles and she rolls her eyes Sarah not to far sitting next to a girl who’s very pregnant. 

“Ohh, I’ve got a feelin if he got to know me!” She voice echoes the beach while she stands up and takes the boys hand and they start dancing like two fools and Sarah hits play and music starts playing. “Come on Sarah you’re dancing too!” Y/N takes Sarah’s hand and pulls her up they all start dancing while the pregnant woman laughs how their goofiness. 

“You girls are absolutely hysterical, I can’t believe you’re living in a castle with royalty but it hasn’t changed you at all.” The woman says and she stands up and walks over to a table with food an drink on it.

“Oh please Amy, royalty couldn’t change anything about me except my clothes.” Y/N laughs and joins Any grabbing a piece of meat. “Jason!!! I’m going to kick your ass on the waves tomorrow!! Hope you have better balance this time around!” 

“UNTIL THE NIGHT FALLS!” Sarah sings and it causes everyone to laugh then Y/N joins in singing a different song. 

“I hate that you’ll be tied up at a stupid rinky-dink castle. Guard watching your every move, not to mention to beef brain dead princes. Have they ever even seen your faces?” Jason speaks nonchalant.

“Ooh don’t let Loki hear you say that.” Y/N giggles 

“Is he going to turn me into a toad?” Jason jokes and throws a marshmallow at her.

“Hey! He’s not a witch!” The fits of laughter become more and more as Jason picks up Y/N and starts wrestling and tickling her. “Stop, I can’t breathe.” She can barely speak while laughing.

“Quit playing around you two.” Sarah throws a stick at Jason and be starts to chase her around. “Don’t be a jerk!” Sarah run to the other side of the fire and Y/N moves her hand and suddenly Jason is in a dress which causes him to trip. All three girls absolutely burst laughing harder.

“Okay pregnant lady need to go to bed.” As the laughing calms down Amy speaks then hugs the girls good night and goes to a very large beach house.

“Do you think you’ll ever go home to Asmar? I’m sure father misses you.” Jason looks at Y/N and she just looks up at the stars.

“He can kiss my ass. Mom hid us in Asgard for a reason. And if I’m being honest I don’t want the throne. I hate being the center of attention remember.” Y/N sighs.

“Then have your husband take the control, and you can have as many babies as you want and never have to do any of the work that is meant for a king. What about you Sarah why did you pass the throne after me?” Jason eats some pistachios.

“I don’t mind being in the spotlight but I want to be a wife and mother. And ruling an entire country is not a me thing.” Sarah smiles sitting by the fire.

“What about you Jason? You’re the oldest the throne of Asmar and it’s people are yours by right. Yet you threw it all away and even went against the king himself just to marry a Midgard girl.” Y/N looks at her brother and he chuckles.

“If our father had been Odin i might be dead.” Jason jokes then looks at Y/N seriously. “Why did you call of the marriage? And don’t tell me it was because of Jackson. You loved that Midgard boy so much.”

“Not as much as I thought i did. I went home to take care of Jackson and came back two days later..” she pauses and looks in Loki and Thor’s direction before flopping down on the sand. “He married another girl, said he didn’t want kids. He hated that I left to take care of one that wasn’t mine by blood. I asked Odin for forgiveness tears streaming down my face as he took me into his arms and told me to take care of Jackson and he’d figure something out for me. I had time to heal I guess.”

“You should’ve killed for break you like that. All those cuts and bruises he should never have touched you in such a disrespectful way.” Sarah said it like she was going to kill the man herself.

“Sarah she didn’t tell you?” Jason said and Y/N seemed to avoid the topic. Sarah shook her head. “He tried to kill Y/N, he wanted to force himself on her. She did everything she could to not die. The reason she went to Odin was because she did kill him along with fifty other people. Her power went haywire and she couldn’t control them. That’s why Odin wanted her to marry Thor originally.”

“He wanted you to marry Thor?!” Sarah sounded shocked.

“I told him I couldn’t and he told me I’d marry Loki instead. I didn’t want to argue because honestly I’m in love with Loki. He’s a gentleman, handsome and so powerful. And he acts like he doesn’t care that he’s royalty. He does what he wants and looks hot while doing it. Yet he’s so intelligent and well spoken. I could talk to him for hours and never run out of things to talk about.” Y/N blushed as she looked at her brother who smirked at her.

“Thor could protect you but Loki can do so much more. He can heal what’s broken and fix the insecurities you have. He’s perfect for you, right down to the jokes you play. How did the hot sauce go bu the way?” Jason chuckled at the thought.

“They did beautifully. Red faces and sweat beading but they held their composure very nicely.” Y/N said and Sarah laughs. “I went easy on Loki tho. I didn’t think he’d be able to handle to much. Tho tomorrow we go into the city with them and i so desperately want to just take off my vail and kiss him.”

“We made a deal with Odin. We’d hide our faces till the wedding so they can actually get to know us not our beauty.” Sarah says matter of factly and Y/N holds up her hand to stop her.

“You made that deal I agreed to attempt. If he’d ask me I’d let him see my face. As long as he kisses me.” Y/N says and giggles as she sits up and Sarah pushes her slightly. “Oh come on don’t act tough!”

“Admit it if Thor walked up to you right now pulled down your mask and kissed you, you wouldn’t stop him.” Jason laughs.

“I would to stop him!” Sarah tries to defend herself but everyone can tell she’s lying.

“No you’d wrap your arms around him and kiss him back!” Y/N laughs as Sarah attacks her and they start wrestling and laughing.

“Like you have room to talk Y/N, you’d let Loki have his absolute way with your body if he asked! You’d probably attack the poor guy if you had to wait to long.” Jason gets attacked by both girls and they sit on him holding him down. “Oh come on i was just messin around.”

“Oh hush brother you have no room to talk, went you the one with the biggest crush on a certain lady Sif?” Sarah and Y/N speak in unison as they look down at their older brother.

“Crush yes, willing to throw all the traditions of our kingdom or no. You both know that it’s tradition for ladies like yourselves to guard your beautiful till they’re wedding day once their marriage is announced. Besides your virgins do you really think you have the strength to just let those brutes have their way with you?” Jason does a pushup and knocks both his sisters off of him. “And another thing. They’re seen as gods on earth..i mean Midgard. How well endowed do you think they are?” Jason immediately regretting the question as both girls hold up their hand as their guess to how big their husbands are. “I’m going to ignore that you just did that.” He chuckles and mess up both girls hair and grabs two surf boards. “Up for the sunrise swell?”

“Hell yeah! I’ll race you to get the first wave!” Y/N grabs her board from Jason and runs to the water as he follows closely behind her.

“You’re both crazy!” Sarah laughs and puts out the fire as the last of the stars begin to fade from the sky and the sun rises slowly making the sky turn many beautiful colors. “May the all father protect you both. And Thor bless us with good weather.” She speaks to the sky and then walks to the water grabbing her surf board and follows her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kodos and share, i never expected to get this far thank you everyone!


	6. Into town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama happens, time for the girls to spending time out of the castle with the royal flirts. How will this go?

The boys go home as not to be seen by the girls. Loki ponders what he over heard while Thor feels a little excited knowing how Sarah feels about him. They get back to the castle and go to their respective bedrooms and go to bed, tho they do everything but sleep. The sisters arrive home not to long after tho they’re drenched for the ocean they manage to get bathed and looking proper in time for breakfast with the royal family. They wake their children and head to the dining hall where Odin stands waiting for them.

“I heard you two went out last night? Care to share why you left without permission?” Odin motions for the sisters to sit down and they do.

“Our brother is on Midgard my king, he asked for us to come visit him before his first child is born. He also asked me to talk to you privately about a particular matter involving my home lands.” Y/N looks at Odin and he stands to leave as she follows close behind.

“What is it you’d like to speak of?” Odin speaks softly as the doors shut.

“I wish to go to war with Asmar, I want to take back my throne and give it to Loki.” Y/N speaks with sorrow in her voice.

“But you rather be poor then return to your birth place? I couldn’t understand why but Asgard will support you if you decide you truly want to do that.” Odin placed a hand on her shoulder. “Asmar is a powerful kingdom and i know you and Loki will rule it well. But why not just claim your throne?”

“My mother took me and my siblings from the castle upon the request of the queen. We were to be hidden in Asgard so e we could be protected. Girls are seen as a curse when born into the royal family, while my brother was seen as a blessing till his healthy was found to be not so good. All three of us would’ve been murdered if we stayed.” Y/N looked at Odin, “I denied the throne as fid my siblings when we were offered it because we knew it was a trap if we accepted. But I believe Loki could be a good king and change Asmar for the better. But the king wouldn’t be easy to talk to, war is the easiest and fastest option.” Odin nods and thinks for a moment.

“Come with me and stand by my throne i will call everyone else there and we shall put this to rest before you and your sister spend time with my sons in town.” Odin smiles and tries to comfort Y/N. And they go to the throne room. Y/N stands next to Odin as he sits in his throne her vail hanging low as she looks at her feet, finding them more interesting then everyone else in the room. The doors open and Sarah stands behind Thor trying to hid her small figure behind the lager man. “King Ashur it’s been a long time since you left your kingdom. I trust you’re travel here went well?” Odin looked down at the man but made no move to showed he cared.

“Satisfactory as it could have been. You requested me here for a wedding tho I’m not sure if it truly is for your sons if you have a lady by your side.” He smiles and Odin finally stands and motions for Loki to approach him. Loki does hesitate to go up to Odin and stands next to Y/N.

“My son Loki’s will be marrying this beautiful young lady actually, she’s the oldest of the two girls i picked for my sons. Tho she had a rather difficult request and i was hoping you’d be able to help me. She wishes to give her husband to be a wedding present.” As Odin speaks Loki turn to look at Y/N surprised. “She wants to give him the throne of Asmar. And you’ll either give to her and we have nothing to worry about or Asgard will declare war on Asmar and Y/N will be leading my troops along side her husband.” Odin’s voice was stern as it echoed the halls. He left no room for negotiations as he sat back on his throne.

“Y/N?! My daughter? She’s dead! She died years ago that women has no claim to the Asmar throne. She’s a commoner! The people of Asmar will never accept her as queen!” Ashur was visibly upset and Y/N’a head shot up as she stepped forward Odin letting her speak. 

The people of Asmar do have to accept me as queen they’ll know the people and warriors of Asgard stand behind me and my future husband. If they deny us the throne or the kingdom Asgard will make sure we keep it. Asmar has no army to fight a war only guards for the royal family. They people will surrender and happily accept a better future with you off the throne! I’ve studied the Asgard royal family and how things are run, they prosper because their king care not just for his people but how his family will do after him. Loki was raised by a wise and strong king along this a graceful and elegant queen. He is more of a king then you’ll ever be!” Y/N finishes speaking and Loki rest a hand on her should only to feel her shaking as she tries to look strong. Sarah immediately moves to go towards her but Thor stops her seeing as she’s not fairing any better with Ashur in the room.

“Thor, Loki! Please take the girls out to the city and show them around Frigga will look after your sons for today.” Odin say quickly and the boys escort the girl from the room. They go to the stables and the girls tend to their horses before they leave.

“If it’s not to much to ask my prince. My i ride with you on your horse?” Sarah is shy about it but asks anyway while Y/N stands petting her horse lost in thought.

“I’d like that my lady.” Thor smiles having warmed up to Sarah. Her kind personality and gentle voice probably helped.

“Would you like to ride with me? I feel I’d be able to protect you better and we could talk easier.” Loki felt he was trying to hard but could tell Y/N was scared.

“If you wish my prince, I wouldn’t mind the close company.” Y/N blushes under her vail and allows Loki to help her onto his horse. “I hear your horses is the most stubborn in the kingdom and that you’re the only to be able to control it, is it true?”

“Some of it yes.” Loki laughs and they depart towards the city going to the market place first. “Did you really want to give me the throne of Asmar or was it my father’s idea?”

“You’re father’s idea originally but I shot it down the first time. But my brother thought it’d be a good power move to have a prince of Asgard on the throne there. So I decided if anyone should rule it, I’d rather it be you.” Y/N spoke looking at the different things. “Can we stop and look at a few things?” She turned to look at Loki and he stops his horse and helps her down. 

“What has caught your eye my lady?” Loki smooth talks as she walks over to a venders booth and look at a simple silver necklace with small sapphires surrounding the larger emerald. “That looks beautiful, it’d look better on you. Especially with the lovely dress your wearing.” Loki motions to the blue dress with green trimmings on it that Sarah had picked out for Y/N today. Loki buys the necklace and puts it on Y/N, while Thor buys Sarah a lovely bracelet. They look at a few more thing in different booths then Loki’s horse is startled by something. Y/N is the first to jump into action as she stands in front of the angered beast and holds up her hand a soft glow emitting from it. What Y/N had done it some how worked as Loki was able to get the reigns and hold his horse steady while Thor and Sarah look over the few people that got hurt. Thankfully now one was horribly injured, and the situation was handled quickly.

“Sarah!! Strike by the lightning!!” Y/N voice rang out above the noise of the crowd. Sarah moved swiftly holding a long dagger above her head stopping a sword from striking both her and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy everyone is enjoying this!


	7. Time with Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small scuffle Loki takes Y/N to a special place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter everyone has a choice to make

Loki and Thor both stare at the Y/N and Sarah as they move swiftly. They shout codes at each other and block blow after blow. Loki is the first to move to help Y/N and Thor takes a second longer but moves to assist Sarah. A total of seven men have decided to try and attack the four royals. After all seven men were subdued guards come and take them away. 

“How did you know what was going to happen?” Loki looked at Y/N smiling, impressed by her.

“Your horse told me, the moment they made a move the metal of the blade caught the light and spooked the poor dear. The shine of the jewels hadn’t caused any reaction so i knew it had to be a weapon. After that I listened for the unsheathing of the blade. The first attacker was a distraction because he was to soon and the other attackers were more precise. After that it was a matter of knowing movements and calling them.” Y/N spoke as if she was used to this sort of thing.

“Y/N can see movement faster then anyone, she’s never lost a fight since she learned to use her powers properly. But the help is always nice.” Sarah leans against Thor while Y/N bows slightly to Loki thanking him.

“You don’t have to be so formal, you’re a very interesting person Y/N would you like to take a ride away from the city? I know a nice spot to watch the sunset.” Loki tried to charm Y/N knowing it might not work, but he wanted to know more about the small village farm girl with so many secrets.

“Sarah will you be alright if i go with him?” Y/N wired out of concern for her sister even tho she knows she’s fine.

“I’ll be alright, go on ahead.” Sarah smiles and continues to browse the market place with Thor. Y/N and Loki get back on his horse and he takes her for a ride through fields and they have small talk. Mostly asking each other question about their favorite things. 

“Where did you learn to fight? You were very agile.” Loki was genuinely curious as he looked at Y/N, he wanted to remove her vail so bad.

“Me and my sister trained together, she’s a great fighter but she’s better with blunt objects. I prefer blades tho we never had any back home. That was actually my first time fighting with an actual weapon and not a stick. Me and my sister would fight one another or challenge soldiers when they passed by our village. They loved that we challenged them, we never used weapons always sticks or something close by that wouldn’t cause damage.” Y/N giggles remembering the many mud wresting contest. “Me and Sarah would come home covered in mud.”

“You two are very close aren’t you?” Loki smiled and ran his hand though her hair. “You’re never far apart, raised two boys together and share a room. Yet you to never actually get into fights. You joke and laugh like your lives are perfect. How?”

“We do fight but we never do it verbally. We’ll either go to our brother and he helps us settle it, or fight with wooden swords. Wooden swords means sticks and our fist. Tho we are pretty equal so we rarely make any blows on each other.” Y/N looks at Loki and covers his eyes with her hand. 

“What are you doing?” Loki gentle puts his hand over hers.

“Something i should’ve done when we first met.” Y/N removes her vail and leans in kissing Loki. From the kiss he can feel her emotions and see small happy memories. As she pulls away Y/N keeps her hand over Loki’s eyes debating whether or not she should show her face to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should she show her face? Or keep it hidden? Comment below and pick which path we’ll take!


	8. Showing Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sees Y/N’s face! Plans are set into place! This should be good.

Y/N let her hand drop and she looked at Loki watching as his eyes opened. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen yet he didn’t care for her beauty. No, her E/C is what caught his attention most. No matter what he did he couldn’t look away from her eyes. The shimmering way they looked back at him as the sunset just behind him. 

“What is it?” Y/N didn’t sound worried or nervous, rather she sounded curious as to why Loki hadn’t looked away yet. Those three words were all he needed to snap back to reality.

“Your eyes are gorgeous. All of you is gorgeous but your eyes are captivating. I can see why every man has fallen for you. Tho I also see why they never stayed. Your difficult to handle. You like to play tricks and rather be with animals then people...yet you never hesitate to challenge someone stronger or better then you.” Loki looked at Y/N and chuckled. “I’ve know you for such a short amount of time yet i know so much about you. But I still don’t know why you always look up at the stars when a conversation becomes hard to talk about.”

“Because imagine being free to fly or go wherever you want and you never have to hear about the past. Or learn the truth, everything in life is difficult but the truth is the hardest to handle. I look at the stars and think how did they do it? How did the many creatures before us handle things that we find hard?” Y/N looked at the sunset and smiled. “They probably didn’t smile at the sky and say, I can be more then my past, they didn’t think they’d overcome it. I want to overcome everything. I want to be yours fully, Loki son of Odin.” She smiles and Loki kisses her again. Yet he feels as if he lost the game him and Thor were playing. But in the moment he didn’t care. After the sun had set Loki and Y/N got back on his horse and went back to the castle. Odin, Thor and Sarah where wait for them.

“You’ve been gone for quite some time, after what happened at the market I’d think you would’ve brought her back here to keep her safe loki.” Odin didn’t sound happy but loki didn’t care. As Y/N adjusted her vail feeling uncomfortable she stepped over to Sarah whispering something. Sarah squealed and everyone turns to the two girls who whisper lowly for a bit before they both giggle and turn to Odin.

“In light of what has happened we feel it’s best to push everything forward. The wedding should happen in two weeks rather then two months and the plans for the banquets and parties should either be shortened or postponed.” Y/N is the first to address everyone followed be Sarah.

“The war should be dealt with shortly after the wedding and honeymoons. As such we feel it’d be best if we went to Midgard for such an occasion. No bedding ceremony or elaborate farewell. The wedding will be traditionally for Asgard but everything after will be done our way, we’ll be starting our own traditions. Both Jackson and Max will stay here and learn from the king and queen of Asgard before becoming the sons of the two crown princes.” Sarah smiled under her vail, trying not to get over excited.

“These are our conditions, we have dresses and everything already looked in to. We’ll be ready in a weeks time. The following week will be small details for the grooms to have their input. Deal?” Y/N holds out her hand for Odin leaving no room for negotiations. 

“The faster the better, but are you sure about the war?” Odin looks at Y/N as if challenging her. “You’re father isn’t willing to budge on it either.”

“He’s no father of mine. You my king are to be my father and your son my husband and king of Asmar.” Y/N stands firm and Odin takes her hand in his. “I’m glad Asgard will stand with us. Once it is takin then it can be made strong like Asgard.” A smile dances on her lips under her vail as she looks over at Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips and advice will be great appreciated!


End file.
